


The Heart Wants...

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Feelings, M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, Ygraine (Merlin) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: In a moment of crisis between himself and Merlin, Arthur goes the one place he knows will always bring him comfort.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #382:A quiet place





	The Heart Wants...

The room around him was still and eerily quiet compared to Arthur’s everyday life. He often came here to get away from the responsibilities and duties that came with his title. There was a peace and calm in this room that spread across the room and enveloped him like a blanket. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that the quiet, sweet woman to whom the room had belonged; sitting at the desk, penning a missive with a quill as a fire crackled, warm and bright in the hearth.

He always came here when he needed comfort, or when he felt that he could not carry on. She leant him the strength to battle on and helped him face the world again.

Arthur needed that comfort tonight. He and Merlin had had a fight. And not just their normal, run-of-the-mill bickering, no. Merlin was a sorcerer.

Bowing his head and resting his hands against the mantlepiece Arthur finally spoke out loud.

“What should I do, Mother? I love him. But he has lied to me and betrayed my trust.”

He shook his head and slammed his fist against the chimney breast.

“I trusted him!” he yelled—the very first time he had ever raised him voice in this room. “What should—?” 

His voice cracked, as words failed him.

“What should I do?” he whispered.

And then he felt the strangest feeling of warmth and love wrap around him, entering his very heart—much like Merlin had all those years ago—bringing him the solace and understanding that he craved. 

Merlin loved him, as surely as Arthur loved him.

But Merlin had lied to him.

And yet, Merlin had also saved him, in more ways than Arthur could count.

But magic was evil. 

Sorcerers wanted nothing more than to corrupt and destroy all decent folk around him.

And yet, Merlin was the most decent and loving and _loyal_ person he knew.

Why would Merlin save him, over and over, the King of Camelot? A sworn defender against magic?

He could not make sense of it. His head told him that he should get rid of Merlin somehow; banishment, maybe. So that he could be sure that he wasn’t bewitched by Merlin’s presence. But his heart…

Oh his heart could not believe for a second that Merlin was somehow evil, let alone had enchanted him. Merlin did not have an evil bone in his body. And Arthur certainly couldn’t imagine his life without him.

He straightened up and went to the door, his mind made up.

As the door swung open, Merlin sat leaning against the staircase which led to the rest of the castle, his face tear-stained. He smiled weakly.

“Come on, Merlin,” said Arthur. “We have a speech to write.”


End file.
